¿Le dices que si al vestido?
by Cindy880304
Summary: Basado en los programas de elección de vestidos de novia serena participa en uno para encontrar el traje ideal, intento de comedia.


Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, esta historia cuenta con una parte de los preparativos de la boda de Serena que tiene que ver con el vestido soñado.

En estos días, estos programas sobre la elección del vestido perfecto y creo que tienen que llenar la idea.

¿Le dices que si al vestido?

Rey: Serena es el colmo contigo como es posible que te inscriban en ese programa y ahora tendré que aparecer te odio.

Serena: por favor no me juzguen, podría ser divertido e incluso ahorrar dinero.

Mina: Relajemonos y disfrutemos, es el momento de Serena no el nuestro.

Amy: Mina tiene la razón estamos por serena y de paso rey, Lita y Mina pueden ver ideas para sus vestidos.

Finalmente a Rey se le pasa la ira y entran a la tienda de las cámaras ya la mujer y la madre de Serena, todas las chicas la saluda y comienza el rodaje del programa.

Presentador: veo que es un grupo grande ahora quién es la novia.

Serena: soy yo, mucho gusto dicen todas en coro.

Presentador: bueno serena cuéntanos con quién vienes.

Serena: bueno está mi madre Ikuko, la madrina y compañera en crímenes Mina, Lita, Amy, Rey, * entra alguien * un buen hijo, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru.

Presentador: veo que son amigas de el famoso piloto de fórmula uno y de la increíble violinista , bueno, ¿y el presupuesto de cuánto es?

serena: Darien me dio su tarjeta de crédito que no hay límite.

Presentador: ¿Cómo se llama ?, ¿a que se dedica ?, ¿cómo es ?, cuéntanos la historia completa.

Serena: Mi novio se llama Darién, Es Doctor, es un príncipe, "literalmente", está más bueno que comer con las manos, su rostro está hecho por los mismos ángeles, es ultra inteligente al inicio no odiábamos pero luego nos dimos cuenta que éramos el úno para el otro el es mi rey y yo su reina esta es la foto en casas ni crean que me lo peden quitar brujas jaja ... Ok ya dije mucho.

Presentador: ok que bueno ahora si lo más importante tu estilo.

Mina: mi amiguis y yo pensamos en un vestido ultra sexy en el que puede tener sexo matrimonial porque es una novia sucia.

¡MINA!

ups perdon es que estuve viendo what's your number? ayer y yo pensé que serena quería el vestido sexy.

Rey: perdónenla ella es loquita por naturaleza, Serena quiere algo tradicional, y elegante, * insertar voz amenazante * serena ni se te ocurra seguirle la corriente a Mina.

presentador: bueno es mejor ir al probador y mirar porque todos tienen gustos diferentes y la novia es lo que importa

* en el probador * bueno veo que eres delgada tengo tres opciones para que te midas.

Serena: claro es bello y sin más serena Se lo mide y se lo muestra a las chicas

Y empiezan a hablar todas al mismo tiempo, hija te ves hermosa, ese vestido parece el de Barbie y donde está lo sexy, es muy grande es como dos vestidos en uno.

Presentador: ok ¿seguimos con la otra opción ?.

serena: probemos el siguiente

Presentador: Ok este es el sexy al gusto de tu amiga tiene la espalda descubierta en blanco y con algo de brillo cuesta 2 millones de pesos colombianos que me gusta que puede bailar, y otras cosillas ¿lo mostramos ?.

Serena: Si vamos

En la sala todo es ruido, bueno segunda opcion es un vestido a más sensual y divertido que dicen como para darle gusto a tu amiguis .

Rey: No, es demasiado no vas a realizar el baile del tubo

Haruka: cabeza de bombón te ves hermosa yo creo que es este.

Michiru: ¿amor si ella no lo compra puedo yo?

Haruka: * insertar sonrojo * claro que si mi sirena.

¿Y entonces es este?

ikuko: hija llévalo Darién va a estar feliz y tu papá sufrirá un ataque pero te vez increíble

Serena: quiero ver el siguiente.

Ok sigueme

Este es otro estilo corte imperio, más sencillo con algo de brillo *similar al vestido de la princesa Serenity* ¿lo muestras?

Serena: no es necesario es el segundo

Ok llevémolo con el velo y a enseñarlo a todos.

Una vez en la sala la princesa muestra a todos el bello vestido con un velo largo y apropiado.

*Insertar lagrimas* de todas hasta de Rey .

Y bueno serena le dices que si al vestido.

Todas responden un gran SII...

y hasta aquí mi historia gracias a Naoko por crear a Sailor Moon y hacerme reír tanto en mi niñez .

What's your number? Es una película en la que aparece el mega bombón de Chris Evans o mejor conocido como el Capitán América, la parte de la novia sucia hace referencia a esta película en un momento en la que uno de los personajes se mide vestidos de novia.

Regaños, felicitaciones y bombas en los mensajes, Gracias.


End file.
